


Жизнь - игра

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь не настолько скупа, чтобы предоставить нам всего один шанс. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь - игра

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Цунадэ неизменно терпела поражение в азартных играх – в обыденной жизни ей везло с переменным успехом. Обычно все шло ровно, гладко и до того скучно, что Цунадэ отправлялась расставаться с деньгами в ближайших игорных домах. Шизунэ смотрела неодобрительно и хваталась за голову, обнаружив кучу неподписанных бумаг, а кредиторы стеснялись напоминать о не особо внушительных долгах – Каге все же...  
Но иногда случались нелепейшие казусы, которые выбивались из размеренной хлопотной жизни Пятой, как неформатная книга – из стройного ряда своих менее оригинальных соседок по полке.   
Именно к таким курьезам относился веник на столе.   
Придя поутру в свой рабочий кабинет и натолкнувшись взглядом на этот самый стол, Цунадэ только ресницами похлопала.   
Цветы, покоившиеся на отполированной деревянной поверхности, выглядели… не очень. Начать с того, что вырваны они были с корнем, и стол покрывал тонкий слой успевшей высохнуть земли. Помимо того, цветы находились в крайне плачевном состоянии. Завянуть уже успели. Долго, видать, лежали. В конце концов, вчера у Цунадэ был выходной. За это время в ее кабинет мог наведаться любой мелкий вредитель. Конохамару, например.  
\- Шизунэ, - выражение лица Цунадэ не изменилось, - позови-ка Конохамару. У меня для него есть… миссия.   
С этого все и началось.  
Веник, от которого Конохамару отпирался руками и ногами (и который, несмотря на все отпирания, ему таки пришлось убрать), был первой ласточкой. Вслед за ним последовал прочий мусор – бумажки, записки, похожие на чьи-то не особо удачные попытки расписать ручку, всевозможные растения, иногда в горшках, иногда – в виде довольно приличных букетов. Апофеозом стала бутылка саке, притом неплохого – распив его во время ознакомления с очередным документом, представляющим государственную важность, Цунадэ впервые подумала, что загадочный замусориватель ее кабинета не так уж плох. Впрочем, на следующий день она резко изменила свое мнение, ибо в подпитии чуть не начала мировую войну синоби. Всего-то и стоило перепутать пару иероглифов в ответном дипломатическом послании.  
\- Поймайте его во что бы то ни стало, - скрипя зубами, велела Цунадэ элите АНБУ. – Бьюсь об заклад, этот вредитель – тайный шпион.   
Проходили дни. Количество бумажек и цветов, которые Шизунэ придирчиво проверяла на яд, росло, а Цунадэ уже успела сто раз пожалеть о том, что полагала свою жизнь скучной. Теперь она прямо-таки мечтала о покое… и плевать, если добиться его можно, только разрушив резиденцию Хокаге. Уж тогда-то проклятый шпион, так и оставшийся неуловимым, лишится всякого преимущества. В домик, где Цунадэ ночевала, ему ни за что не пробраться – одни ловушки, поставленные Шизунэ, чего стоят.  
Мысли материальны. Цунадэ убедилась в этом на следующее же утро, найдя очередную бумажку от не подписавшегося паршивца в изголовье собственной кровати.  
\- Странно мне смотреть  
На тень от цветущего   
Дерева. Весна… – обалдело прочитала Цунадэ. Возмущенная наглостью «шпиона», она впервые удосужилась вникнуть в его послание. Задумалась.   
Разозлилась.   
Букеты цветов, письма с неумелыми хайку, саке… Похоже, у Цунадэ появился поклонник.  
Эта мысль льстила и одновременно вызывала желание крушить все подряд. Разгромив свою комнату и кое-как отдышавшись, Цунадэ нехорошо прищурилась. Что ж, если это и правда сталкер, а не вражеский шпион, он у нее свое получит. Выводить таких на чистую воду очень просто – только и нужно, что сыграть с ними.  
***  
Цунадэ неизменно терпела поражение в азартных играх… но при этом продолжала играть.  
\- Жарко-то как, - сказала она, встретившись с Шизунэ по дороге к резиденции Хокаге. – Пойду-ка я сегодня к реке. Одна.   
Шизунэ начала протестовать и твердить, что Хокаге опасно оставаться одной; встретила взгляд Цунадэ – замолчала.   
\- Жарища, - повторила Цунадэ раз, наверное, пятнадцать, переговариваясь с посланниками и подчиненными. – Точно на реку пойду.   
Посланники реагировали по-разному – краснели, бледнели, поднимали брови. Сакура так вообще забыла, о чем хотела сказать.  
На секунду Цунадэ усомнилась в правильности избранной тактики. У нее возникло страшное подозрение, что в кустах возле реки обоснуется вся Коноха, возглавляемая ее собственной ученицей.   
Впрочем, вряд ли. Каждому извращенцу селения Скрытого Листа была известна печальная история автора незабвенной «Ича-Ича».  
Вспомнив о Дзирайе, которого она не убила по чистой случайности – тогда, много лет назад, – Цунадэ тяжко вздохнула. Нет, таких храбрецов, как он, в нынешней Конохе не найдется. За исключением разве что этого ненормального преследователя, любящего бросаться вениками и бумагой, да ученика Дзирайи – Наруто.   
Данная мысль пробудила в сознании Цунадэ страшное подозрение, которое Пятая решила проигнорировать. В конце концов, Тензо докладывал, что Наруто, проявив редкостное благоразумие, не стал подглядывать за Сакурой. А значит, не может быть, чтобы он…  
На реке, как и следовало ожидать, никого не было. Ни души.   
Цунадэ неторопливо разделась. Встряхнула волосами; летящие по ветру светлые хвосты, пот, смахнутый со лба – и впрямь жарко.   
Вода показалась ледяной; пользуясь этим, Цунадэ набрала в грудь воздуха и… взвизгнула.   
В кустах слева что-то дернулось.  
«Есть!» – победно подумала Пятая, в следующую секунду оказываясь рядом с этими самыми кустами и запуская в них пятерню.   
Вытащенный из зеленых зарослей Наруто попытался состроить невинное выражение лица; Цунадэ, взбешенная до чертиков, занесла кулак… и услышала характерный хлопок.   
Изловленный ею Наруто оказался теневым клоном.   
«Шпион! – подумала Цунадэ вне себя от ярости. – Герой деревни, мать его за ногу! Придурок малолетний, весь в учителя пошел! Даже хлеще – тот хотя бы бумажками да растительностью всякой мое рабочее место не засорял!»  
\- Поймаю – убью! – пообещала вслух.  
***  
Цунадэ ошибалась множество раз, и почти все ее ошибки касались собственной личной жизни.   
Наваки твердил: «Моя сестра – самая красивая и добрая в мире!» Смотрел восхищенно, а она била Дзирайю смертным боем и корчила тому такие рожи, что удивительно, как из Конохи не сбежал. Из Конохи сбежал Орочимару, но это было много позже.  
Дан обожал ее издали и готов был носить на руках, но держался отстраненно. Всегда, во всем – отстраненный; когда он отстранился окончательно, ей показалось, что потеряла часть себя. Уже вторую. Первая отвалилась после смерти Наваки.  
Орочимару говорил что-то о быстротечности человеческой жизни. Пытался утешить. Так, как умел; просто был – не человек. Или не совсем человек. В мире синоби таких много, да и к товарищу Цунадэ притерпелась, как к запломбированному зубу... Поэтому не обратила ни малейшего внимания на его слова. Он говорил: выход есть, Цунадэ, если хочешь – пойдем; а она не поняла и не остановила его вовремя. Свалила все на Дзирайю – как всегда.   
Дзирайя...  
Дзирайя смотрел лукаво, подливая саке, и Цунадэ знала, что с ним можно не бояться утратить свою цельность. Сколько бы он не твердил о своих чувствах к ней – первым переходить от дружеских отношений к чему-то большему не станет. Не пожелает ее неволить, ломать, исправлять. Причинять ей боль.  
Она так и не решилась сказать ему, что ценит это; не успела принять, наконец, его чувства. Она поставила на его поражение – и выиграла в первый раз за много времени, и потом плакала, а где-то в другом конце Конохи так же плакал Наруто. Цунадэ не видела этого, просто чувствовала.  
Шизунэ и Сакура поддерживали ее во всем как ту, кому служили и кем безгранично восхищались. Учитель и Хокаге, она была для них вечным примером, женщиной, которую они пытались повторить в себе… не всегда осознанно.   
О том, кем для нее был Наруто, Цунадэ не задумывалась никогда. И сейчас не собиралась. Достаточно того, что она знает, кем сама является для него.  
\- Бабуля Цунадэ… Ты хотела меня видеть? – Наруто выглядывал из дверного проема, не решаясь войти. Боялся – бить будет. Правильно боялся, в общем-то.   
Хотя бить Цунадэ его не собиралась. Не в этот раз. Есть методы подоходчивее, чтобы объяснить, как опасно играть с чужими чувствами, неважно, с какой целью.   
Сыграть самой.   
Это решение далось Цунадэ нелегкой ценой. Впрочем, она полагала, что мнимый «поклонник» в действительности всего-то тренировался подбрасывать веники да писать любовные письма, и, как только увидит намек на «взаимность» – сразу же сбежит. Далеко.  
«Я должна пойти на это в воспитательных целях, - вздохнув, подумала Цунадэ. – Все-таки Наруто ученик Дзирайи… Не говоря уж о том, что это – Наруто».  
\- Да. Проходи, - движения Цунадэ были отрывисты и излишни, будто она переживала, как школьница.   
\- Эээ… Я… Это… – Наруто высунулся из-за косяка ровно наполовину – так, что взгляду Цунадэ предстал очередной веник. Апофеоз романтического идиотизма; не приоткрыть рот Цунадэ помог лишь солидный жизненный опыт.   
Букет был по-настоящему шикарным. Цунадэ могла бы поспорить, что на него ушла зарплата Наруто за последние две миссии – и выиграть, в первый раз за достаточно продолжительное время.  
\- Бабуля… А пошли на свидание! – решился Наруто.  
Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло.  
\- Что ты сказал?! – Цунадэ испытующе смотрела на Наруто – и не могла понять, зачем ему нужно ее разыгрывать. У него не было на это ровным счетом никаких причин. Пока речь шла только о любовных посланиях и букетах, можно было подумать, что он практикуется на Цунадэ, не решаясь сразу начать ухаживания за истинным объектом своей страсти. Но это… – Свидание?!   
Наруто кивнул с мученическим видом. Цунадэ некстати вспомнилось, как он защищал ее – от Кабуто, от Пейна, от…  
\- Никаких свиданий, - отрезала Цунадэ и, прежде чем Наруто успел пасть духом, добавила: – Лучше в картишки перебросимся.   
\- Э… – вот теперь Наруто был шокирован. Цунадэ мысленно кивнула – ей удалось это сделать. Выбить его из колеи.   
Теперь следовало продолжать в том же духе, если она, конечно, хочет узнать, в чем тут дело и не подменили ли Наруто вражеские синоби.  
\- Сыграем на раздевание, - предложила Цунадэ затем, внимательно следя за реакцией Наруто. Вспыхнувшие щеки, откровенное недоверие во взгляде – так не верят в свалившееся на голову неожиданное счастье…  
Определенно, что-то было не так.   
\- Не сейчас, - добавила Цунадэ. – Придешь ко мне вечером, - сказала, думая, куда бы отослать Шизунэ.  
Цунадэ еще не знала, что выиграет.  
***  
Цунадэ ошибалась множество раз – ее отношения с Наруто, начавшиеся с игры, не стали исключением из системы.   
Думала – ребенок еще. Не понимает. Льнет, улыбается, смущенно краснеет – всякий раз будто впервые.   
\- Бабуля Цунадэ… – просит, а руки уже тянутся – обнять. Целоваться так и не научился – ласкался без толку. Решительности на троих, и при этом – такой несмелый иногда. Поразительно.  
Сакура смотрит с подозрением; если бы увидела хоть что-то… Хоть намек. Хоть румянец на лице Цунадэ – тогда…   
Но, в отличие от Наруто, Цунадэ давно научилась не краснеть.  
А он странный стал. На заведомо провальных миссиях – первый, «это же Наруто, люди в него верят»… А на пустяковом задании – запросто умереть может. С ног посреди миссии падает; один раз чуть не уснул, когда вражеские синоби напали, хорошо хоть, Какаси его защитил. Ух Цунадэ потом и орала. На Какаси – за то, что распустил ученика, на Наруто – за то, что не нашел другого времени и места для сна, на плененных синоби даже – мой, мой он! Не троньте!   
\- Он в последнее время не высыпается, - сказал Какаси после. Посмотрел странно, и Цунадэ подумала – понимает. Многое видит, редко вмешивается. Флегматик, но при этом талантище – как верный клинок в ножнах у бедра…   
Наруто – не клинок; Наруто – водоворот, ураган. Не приручить такой, не обуздать, и не отказаться – тоже.   
Вызвала к себе. Одного. Всех отпустила. Сказала строго:   
\- Будешь спать на миссиях – разжалую из синоби. На титул Хокаге тогда можешь и не надеяться.   
Помолчав, добавила:  
\- Я на тебя поставила, Наруто. Помнишь?  
Наруто молчал. Стоял на расстоянии двух метров; двух с половиной, считая стол Хокаге.   
Подчиненный. Младший. У тебя таких – вся Коноха, Цунадэ; своих детей нет и не будет, но вот – целая деревня, достойная замена, а он…   
Посмотрел в глаза; ясный, чистый взгляд. Решился.   
\- Я больше не подведу тебя… Хокаге-сама.  
И Цунадэ поверила.   
По-хорошему – так пресечь это надо бы. Люди есть люди; как бы ни уважали, как бы ни ценили, а слухи-то идут. Шепотки за спиной, будто тени на стене: «А вы знаете? Знаете? Знаете?..»  
Как он ей волосы по утрам расчесывает – бережно, боясь дернуть за спутанную прядь или потянуть неловко, – не знают. Обычно порывистый, не сдержать, сметает все на своем пути, а тут – такая осторожность. И не верится, что один и тот же человек.   
А ей все – как игра. Если хочешь быть серьезной – играй…   
\- Стой, - сказала.  
Остановился. Обернулся непонимающе; а в глазах – свет и сила.  
\- Руки покажи.   
Чуть поморщившись, подчинился.   
\- Ладони.  
Цунадэ не ошиблась – вместо ладоней у него месиво было кровавое, только чуть поджившее. И ошметки кожи свисали.  
\- Вот идиот, - вздохнула устало.  
Взяла его руки в свои; лечить начала. Регенерация Девятихвостого – еще не повод, чтобы себя не щадить, и когда он это поймет...  
\- Что ты ими делал?  
Наруто улыбнулся:  
\- Ловил ветер.  
***  
Ее по-разному называли. Кто-то – одной из легендарной троицы, кто-то – легендарной неудачницей.   
Еще кое-кто называл ее учителем, и, как учитель, Цунадэ просто не могла не спросить однажды – а как же Сакура?  
\- Она мой друг, - ответил Наруто чуть удивленно.   
Больше Цунадэ не спрашивала. Она знала, что Сакура относится к Наруто не только как к другу и думает, что ее чувства взаимны; от такого невольного предательства где-то в солнечном сплетении зарождалась тупая боль. Ты медик, Цунадэ; знаешь, о чем это говорит?  
Цунадэ знала.  
Цунадэ не боялась боли.  
Цунадэ больше не боялась – последний страх покинул ее жизнь, развеялся, как дымка поутру, будто туман, пронзенный лучами солнца; а на смену призракам прошлого пришел Наруто – и заставил поверить в себя.  
Был – и любимый, и друг; и брат, и сын; и товарищ в бою.  
Был – ее, а она – его; в первый раз за все ее годы.   
Все это хорошо, пока – игра. Когда же дело заходит так далеко…  
\- Я тебе... зачем? – спросил Наруто где-то через месяц, устав ото всех таиться. Это казалось естественным, пока его отношения с Цунадэ ограничивались вениками и письмами. Теперь все изменилось. – Если всегда – с оглядкой; сестрица Шизунэ всем врет, я ведь вижу. А Сакура-тян о чем-то догадывается... почему бы не сказать всем?  
Покачала головой.  
\- Нет, Наруто. Я – Пятая; ты – будущий Шестой, но не потому, что у меня в любимчиках ходишь. Не хочу, чтобы потом говорили.   
Сжал пальцами виски.   
\- Я так больше не могу, - сказал чуть удивленно. – Мне тебя не хватает. Не хочу дальше... как сейчас.  
Поднялся:  
\- Если ты боишься слухов – значит, я совершу что-то, после чего все слухи потеряют значение.   
\- Тебе не такая, как я, нужна, - начала Цунадэ, но Наруто перебил:  
\- Ты. – И добавил: – Люблю.   
Вот так, просто.  
И не возразишь ведь.   
***  
Ее по-разному называли. Цунадэ-химе, Хокаге-сама, просто Цунадэ. Даже бабулей Цунадэ – один умник додумался...   
А сама она себя иногда называла смертью. Потому что все, кого любила, умирали – родственники, друзья, близкие. Любимые.  
Запретила себе любить по-женски, чувственно. Любить абстрактно – другое дело. Поэтому Конохе ничего не грозит; а проклятый медальон, который она вручала тем, в кого верила, уничтожен.   
Наруто все еще жив и, наверное, не умрет никогда; Наруто выжил. Доказал, что может стоять с ней наравне.   
Более того – хочет.   
И тогда не будет Пятой и Шестого; как определить последовательность, если оба правят одновременно?  
Двое – как одно...  
Цунадэ улыбнулась тайком.  
Как всегда, Наруто ухитрился абсолютно все вывернуть наизнанку, изыскав новый способ для того, чтобы и дело сделать, и шокировать общественность при этом.  
А ведь она пыталась его остановить. Она, правда, пыталась.   
Сначала – на словах.  
\- Мы родственники, - сказала Цунадэ. – Хоть и дальние.   
Наруто пожал плечами:  
\- Разве это имеет значение?  
\- Я старше тебя почти на сорок лет.  
Не как женщина говорила – как Хокаге. Всегда – не как женщина; помнится, Теруми Мэй по этому поводу ехидно кривила красивые губы и скрывала ядовитый взгляд за кирпично-красной прядью…   
Наруто смотрел прямо. Наруто улыбался так, будто не сразу понял, о чем она, а, поняв, испытал несказанное облегчение – «всего-то?»  
\- Ты выглядишь гораздо моложе... бабуля.   
\- Заткнись, - буркнула Цунадэ. – Я – Хокаге.  
\- Я тоже, - немедленно брякнул Наруто. Добавил: – Скоро стану.   
\- Ты упрямый, как стадо ослов, - вздохнула Цунадэ. – Шуруй на свою суперсложную миссию.   
\- Увидимся, - кивнул Наруто.   
Голос Цунадэ задержал его в дверях:  
\- Будь осторожен.  
Она не зря его предупреждала – потому что первым врагом, который ему встретился, была она сама. И она не собиралась выпускать его из Конохи – делом решила на своем настоять, раз уж слова оказались бессильны.  
\- Сыграем, - предложила Цунадэ, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
\- Как соблаговолите решить*, Хокаге-сама, - чуть склонил голову Наруто.  
\- Нахал, - с веселым изумлением фыркнула Цунадэ. Посмотрела одобрительно: – Пощады не жди.   
Наруто кивнул.  
\- Сыграем-сыграем… игра принимает всех, - без предупреждений размахнулась, атакуя, но Наруто на прежнем месте уже не было.  
Он закончил эту схватку быстро. Не как Желтая Молния – даже быстрее. Оказался совсем рядом, приготовился ударить. Цунадэ зажмурилась невольно, понимая, что не успевает уклониться.   
Уклоняться не пришлось. Вместо удара Цунадэ почувствовала прикосновение чужих губ к своему лбу – а потом Наруто ушел.   
Он ушел, чтобы вернуться.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал, вернувшись, - Цунадэ-химе.  
И поцеловал – на глазах у всей Конохи. Не в лоб, в губы…  
***  
Цунадэ неизменно терпела поражение в азартных играх.  
Может быть, и ей наконец улыбнулась удача?

*Наруто использует учтивую речь («asobase-kotoba», дословно – «игровой» язык, употребляемый в разговоре с лицами, более высокими по статусу). Буквальный перевод фразы «Как соблаговолите решить» в данном случае звучит «Как сыграете решить», чем и объясняется удивление Цунадэ.

 


End file.
